hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Inceptionist
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp I'm so excited! Thanks for making this wiki Toalnfinity :) I'd be happy to contribute as much as I can!Skybender101 Talk 03:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Could I become an admin too?Skybender101 Talk 03:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) This is going to be great! Thanks a ton!Skybender101 Talk 03:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Since I am now admin, do we make categories for this wiki? Because I will gladly make some when I have time.Skybender101 Talk 03:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll make them tommorow. Sorry, I have to go now. No, but I am good with creating userboxes.Skybender101 Talk 03:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I will help you with the category page. Could you teach me how to create templates? I could start the userboxes if you want me to make them.Skybender101 Talk 18:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to create a page for userboxes?Skybender101 Talk 19:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks so much, I will help with as much as I can! XD Anna-athena 03:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool This sounds really cool! I can't wait to join, Moviepopcorn123 03:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) 50th Hunger Games Sorry to bother you, but can you please delete this l made a mistake. Thank you! http://hgfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_50th_Hunger_Games Nate777 Admin? Could i possibly be an admin on here? Re:Admin Okay thats kool, Admins Hi, I'm new and I was wondering who the admins are?Finnick999 00:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Badge pictures I was wondering if I could be in charge of coming up with the badge pictures.Skybender101 Talk 01:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) The problem is, the pictures are too big so you cannot see most of it.Skybender101 Talk 01:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I do need the help :) See you tomorrow.Skybender101 Talk 01:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I also have another question about linking. Its just I cannon link my pages together for some odd reason.Skybender101 Talk 14:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I cannot link my fanon page (the page not the blog) to my fanon blog.Skybender101 Talk 18:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay so for Fanon:Through the Eyes of Rue, I cannot link my chapter, Fanon:A Day of Sorrow, to it.Skybender101 Talk 18:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) It's OK. I actually forgot about them myself to be honest :) I might be able to try on Wednesday, but I may be busy because I have to cook for the Thanksgiving holidays.Skybender101 Talk 02:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) games Are we allowed to make like a lunaii Games or User games and stuff? Finnick999 01:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badge pics We could try now, but I'm leaving in an hour. It's up to you :)Skybender101 Talk 20:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Advertising Just a suggestion, but we could get more users here by becoming an affiliate on The Hunger Games Wiki. You'd apply here. Necterine411Talk =D 23:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :) I love the new holiday background! How'd you do it?Skybender101 Talk 17:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That's great! One thing, should we put categories on category pages?Skybender101 Talk 22:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeness Hey the new backroud and colors are terrific. Its nicer than the main wiki. The hat is genius. Nice! Anna-athena 20:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC) LOLLLL. BTW, how do you change the signature? Anna-athena 21:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind I think I have it I'm not like the rest of you, there's no one left I love 22:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask a question? You know the front page of the wiki, like the home page? How do you get a tribute or a story up there? Thanks Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here here here i wish you were here... 03:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Would my Christmas Killing writing be a page or blog? I'm not like the rest of you, there's no one left I love 23:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hunger Games Affiliate Hey ToaInfinity, This is Kate; we talked on The Hunger Games Wiki about affiliating the two wikis. Ideally what we want to do is affiliate all The Hunger Games wikis together so they're better connected. I just put out a tweet and FB post about the Fanon wiki; would you like to have the FB and Twitter boxes on the mainpage like The Hunger Games Wiki does? I can get it set up for you and it'll help move traffic around in both directions. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 23:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Policy Why yes, we do need a policy. I could help you with it if you want. Happy Holidays! From: Skybender101 Talk 22:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Hope you dont mind that I copied and pasted the Christain userbox. Im chrsitain 2. Hey Santa, For Christmas I want everything becuase I've been an awesome and good little girl 23:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Homepage Is it just my computer, or is the homepage messed up? The normally gold outlined box is now a really skinny rectangle. Necterine411Talk =D 00:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Necterine411Talk =D 00:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Page Are we going to create one or are we going to stick with us three for now? Happy Holidays! From: Skybender101 Talk 00:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think you, me, and Anna should split up the work. We can divide the pages. I'll to Appropriate Content, Category Rules, and Image Rules maybe. Happy Holidays! From: Skybender101 Talk 00:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know what you mean. The admin must be responsible and have leadership skills. Happy Holidays! From: Skybender101 Talk 00:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Maybe a new admin when the wiki is larger? ~Anna-athena